Fights and Thunderstorms
by yellowstar51
Summary: Zander encounters a fight with Justin, but when Stevie asks for their stories, they are both very different. ZEVIE! : rated T for some language.


**HAPPY NATIONAL ZEVIE DAY, EVERYONE! :D Alrighty, so alot of you really liked my other story, and I just wanted to give a few shout outs/replies to some of the comments.**

**HOAluver4life: **I really need to watch that show. Everyone who seems to like HtR likes HOA. Anyway, thanks for your thoughts! I really enjoyed writing that part when Kacey comes in, so I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**InkHeart4112: **Aw, thanks!(: I try to give my readers the picture I have in my head while I write my stories, so I describe pretty much everything.(x And thanks again for posting my story on Twitter!

**Mysteriousperson: **I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME. It's AMAZING. (:

**I do not own How to Rock or the song "Safe and Sound".**

_[Stevie]_

I cringed at the crash of thunder from outside. The number one reason why I hate thunderstorms is that it always messes up my music. The number two reason is that even though it was 3:00 in the afternoon, it looked like past midnight outside. I shrug it off and continue to hit the keys on Nelson's keyboard. **(A/N: If Lulu can play piano, so can Stevie.) **As I start playing the bridge of "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift, I heard muffled "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" through the band door. I ignore it, since a lot of the jocks like to wrestle and everyone likes to classify that as "fighting." However, throughout the song, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on outside. _It must be the weather, _I thought, since I never give those jocks a single thought. As I finished the song, Zander came in, his face held down.

"Hey, Zander. What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just needed my ukulele." He said, still facing the ground.

"Then would you mind talking to me instead of your shoes?" I said, gathering my sheet music and walking up to him.

"Sorry, Stevie but I've got to run, See yah!" But before he could walk out, I grabbed his arm and made him turn and face me. But when he did, it caused me to gasp and drop my sheet music.

"Oh my gosh Zander, what happened?" I asked, trying to clean up his face. He had a huge cut across his forehead, his left eye turned into a black eye, and he had another yet smaller cut across his lips. It ran from the right edge of his upper lip to the left of the lower lip. I dumped out the ice from my water bottle and put it in one of Kacey's pink washcloths and held it to Zander's black eye.

"Oh, you know fan girls." He lied. I only gave him a look and said, "Your fan girls only like you for your looks. They would never do this to you."

"Maybe they tuned insane."

"They're already insane."

"You don't know that."

"That is why I'm asking you what happened." I dropped the bloody tissue onto the coffee table and grabbed another one, since his forehead cut was bleeding really badly.

"You know, tissues won't help."

"You're right." I said giving up. Then I widened my eyes, grabbing my bag. "But Petroleum Jelly does." I pulled out a travel sized jug of Vaseline from my backpack and dug my fingers into it, grabbing a glob and smeared it onto Zander's cut. It helped a lot. After I finished tending to his forehead, I started to work on Zander's lip. I grabbed some Vaseline and was about to put it on his lips, but I stopped when I realized that I was about to touch _Zander's _lips. It wasn't my brothers' whenever they ran into something at home. It was Zander's perfectly shaped lips. Zander must have seen me staring and chuckled, saying, "You know, I won't bite you."

"Right. Sorry." I hesitated for a second, and then convinced myself to do it, since I didn't want Zander to bleed to death.

As I ran my fingers across Zander's lips, I made a mental note of every crevice my fingers ran across. I bit my lip subconsciously and lifted my shaky hand off of his lips and wiped it on a tissue.

"So tell me what happened."

"I was in a fight." I widened my eyes. _Is this why I was curious about the fight outside? _I thought. _Did my gut know it was Zander but my head convinced me it wasn't?_

"…with who?" I gasped, still not believing that Zander would get into a fight.

"Justin Cole."

"WHAT? Tell. Me. EVERYTHING." I said, grabbing Zander by the collar then letting him go after I noticed how close our faces were.

_{Flashback to before the fight.}_

_[Zander]_

"And that, Kevin, is why I wanted to learn the ukulele." I said, walking out of the hallway towards the cafeteria. We passed by the band room, and I heard Stevie singing. I wanted to go in, but Kevin had to stop by his locker, and I was to accompany him.

"Thanks a lot, Zander. I can't believe both Nelson and Kacey have the flu. I would have neither my best friend nor my girlfriend to hang out with today if it wasn't for you." Kevin said, punching my arm.

"Hey, anytime for a band member and friend." I winked. We started walking towards the band room when I heard Justin Cole saying to his jock-friends., "Did you see Stevie today? Man, she was pissed. Why wouldn't she be? A tool like her, it would be surprising to see a day where she wasn't ticked off." I gave Kevin a look, and before I could escape, he grabbed me and pushed me onto Mr. March's door. "Now, bro, I understand you care for Stevie, but do you care enough to get yourself suspended for rough play at school?"

"Kevin, the rules state 'no rough play _during _school'. Not _'at' _school."I said, trying to free myself from Kevin's grip.

"But still. Zander, I won't let you hurt yourself." But I escaped from Kevin's grip, and walked up to Justin saying, "What did you say about Stevie?"

"I said needs to get a life."

"But you said you liked her like, last week."

"That was before I found out she was a prick."

"Look who's talking."

"What did you say, newbie?" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"You heard me. Unless you're a deaf prick, too."

_{Return to Present Time}_

_[Stevie]_

"And that is how I got all of these cuts." Zander said, wiping off the Vaseline from his lips since that cut stopped bleeding. I pulled my legs towards my chest and rested my chin on my knees, still thinking about what Justin said about me. _Justin thought I was a tool? And he called me a prick? Great, now I really can live up to Molly's nickname 'Loserberry.' _

I felt Zander's hand wipe away a tear, and before that I didn't notice I started to cry. Soon, Zander pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair whispering, "Don't listen to him, Stevie. I'm pretty sure-"

"Yo, newbie. Can you please, take about 200 steps away from my lady?" Justin growls as he comes into the band room. He was way more beat up than Zander was which says alot about Zander and his fighting skills.

"Dude, you are _bipolar_. A few hours ago you said she was a prick."

"No, you said she was a prick. I was only defending her."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Justin, what really happened?"

_{Flashback to before the fight.}_

_[Justin]_

I was heading to my locker when I started to hear Zander talking to Kevin about Stevie.

"Dude, she has been so uptight lately. I ask her about the math homework, she gets defensive. I ask her about the sheet music, she gets defensive. She's turning into a prick."

"What did you say about Stevie?" I came around the corner.

"I said she was a defensive prick. Now scram, I wasn't talking to you." He said, turning back to Kevin.

"Some best friend you are." I mumbled.

"What?" he said, shocked.

"You heard me, you deaf prick."

_{Back to Present Time}_

_[Stevie]_

I give Zander a look of hurt and disappointment. "Why would you lie to me and blame Justin?" I said, crying again.

"Stevie, I am your best friend. Why would I lie to you?" he said, hugging me as if that will make me feel better. I held onto him for a little, and then pushed him down, making him fall to the floor.

"Well, you just did. C'mon on, Stevie. I'll walk you to your car." Justin said. I reached my arm out before looking at Zander, who was still on the floor, giving me a look of desperation. I reached out for Justin, but before I grabbed his hand, I hesitated. _Why would Zander lie to me? _I thought. _Why would Zander put in such factual details in his story if it was all a lie? Why would he say that Kevin- _I gasp. _Kevin! _I drop my hand and run out the door. Lightning struck and thunder boomed as I ran through the hallway.

"STEVIE!" Zander called. I turned around, seeing Zander jogging and Justin sprinting. _For an athlete, you'd think Justin would be faster than Zander._ I look down the opposite hall when I see a tall guy wearing a Furious Pigeons sweatshirt, about to walk into the rain. "KEVIN! I hollered, but I saw his headphones in as he turned the corner.** (A/N: His earphones and iPod are waterproof. Just go with it.) **I sprinted down the hallway and into the pouring rain. I caught up to Kevin and jumped on his back, making him fall into the grass.

"Stevie?" he said, getting up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tell me what happened."

"What?"

"Between Zander and Justin!" I said, getting pissed off.

"Oh! Okay." He said, sitting down, making me sit down next to him.

_{__Flashback to before the fight.}_

_[Kevin]_

I was just sitting down in the cafeteria, playing on my Nintendo while fighting Nelson in a game of Furious Pigeons while I heard Zander talking to a bunch of his fan girls about Stevie. I rolled my eyes. "Nelson, have you ever wondered why Zander and Stevie never went out?" I said into my headset.

"Maybe because Zander likes the attention of his fan girls." Nelson replied back, sounding like a tone deaf seal because of the flu.

I only nodded and continued to play my game, but every time I would hear bits of Zander's conversation it would be Stevie this, or Stevie that. Before I've even finished a two minute game I've heard Stevie's name come out of Zander's mouth over twenty times. I say goodbye to Nelson, tuck my game consol into my backpack, and get up to talk to Zander. But when I get there, he was hiding behind the lockers and holding his finger up to his lips. I tip-toed over and I could hear Justin saying, "Man, Stevie's been really uptight lately. She's turning into a prick."

"How could he say that about Stevie? I mean, yes, she could use a life, but she isn't a prick." Zander whispered to me. He then turned the corner and…

_{Back to Present Day}_

_[Stevie]_

"Zander and Justin must have told you the rest." Kevin said. I stayed quiet and he got nervous. "Stevie," he put his arm around my shoulder. "Are you alright?" he was practically screaming, since the rain was pouring and it was really loud.

"I may hate thunderstorms, but the only reason why I like them is because people can never see me cry." I said, wiping the rain –and my tears – off of my face. Kevin pulled me into a hug, and I felt a jacket fall onto my shoulders. I thought it was Kevin's jacket, but it smelled like Zander's cologne. I look up, and I see Zander wearing only his white tank top, which was virtually see-through because of the rain. Behind him, I saw Justin panting. I shook Kevin's hand off of my shoulders, and met eye to eye with Zander. Kind of. More like eye to nose, since he was taller than me. I smiled at him, and then slapped him right in the face.

"Why did you say I could use a life?" Zander looked behind me, giving Kevin the 'I will kill you' look, but I pushed him and went up to Justin, and slapped him as well. "Why did you call me a prick?" I questioned, but before he could say anything, I pushed him next to Zander and crossed my arms, saying, "Which one would want to go first?"

Justin steps up first. I saw Zander roll his eyes, but I gave him a look to make him stop.

"Stevie, I called you a prick because…I was protecting you…from my friends…because…they…were making fun of you. Yup! They were making fun of you, so I decided to play along then change the subject before they said anything too bad." I nodded, but I could tell he was lying. I turn to Zander and lift my eyebrows. "And you?"

He steps forward, but instead of being his cocky self, he says, "Stevie, I am not going to lie to my best friend. I said you needed a life because you always seem to be too involved in schoolwork and housework that you haven't had any time for play. I also said that because…"

"Can you hurry it up? We're going to get sick out here." I said, but more interested in what he is going to say.

"I've always tried asking you out, but you always say you're too busy." He said, looking at his shoes. "So if you want to go with Loverboy over here, just tell me and I can walk home. And don't even try to give me my jacket back because, I'd rather be the one to get pneumonia than you." He then turned on his heels and walked off, taking off his tank top** (A/N: OHOHOH (; I just HAD to put it in)** because there was no use of wearing it since he was already soaked. Justin grabbed me by the waist and was about to kiss me when I pushed him off and yelled, "First you call me a prick, and then you lie about it? You don't even care if I'm going to die in this weather!"

"I would've given you my jacket but-"

"BUT WHAT?"

"But it matched my outfit and…"

"YOU'RE AN ASS." I said, and I ran towards the direction Zander stalked off to. When I turned the corner of the school, I saw, Zander's bare back and I sprinted towards him. I ran towards him, spun him around, and kissed him full on the lips. After a few seconds, he caught on and pulled me closer and I felt his abs on my stomach, which made me deepen the kiss. After we both gasped for air, I said, "I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just that, the cuts on your face got me overwh-" I widened my eyes. I looked up, and saw the blood from his forehead cut running down the side of his face. I quickly grabbed the sleeve of Zander's jacket and mopped as much of it up until Zander smirked and kissed me again. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed when our lips collided. Remind me to add this to my list of reasons why I love thunderstorms.

_-Stay Original-_

**Alrighty, done with my second fanfic! Please read and review, my sweethearts! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I've written it, even though I **_**really **_**don't like how it came out.**


End file.
